Sasuke Uchiha: My Life With the Stranger
by JSolomon
Summary: Sasuke's life has been going downhill for awhile now, who can change his bad luck?  Yaoi, Boyxboy, SasuNaru.  It will be DramaRomance later.
1. Death

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, it would be updated much more quickly.

_Thinking_

Narroration/Speaking

Jake: No more 'To Love Without a Heart'!!! Yay!

Sasuke: Finally.

Naruto: No...Sequel?...

Jake: Nope, no sequel. But this one is a replica of it, but much better.

Naruto: Like, this one accually has a plot, paragraphs, and good grammar?

Jake: Yes.

Sasuke Oo.

Jake: Okay, well, read and enjoy.

XXX  
(Sasuke)

The dully colored alarm clock located on Sasuke's pitch black night stand began to ring. Sasuke liked to call it 'One of many life's kicks in the ass'. Sasuke rolls over in his also pitch black colored bed and doesn't bother shutting it off. When the alarm clock persists on bitching about Sasuke having to get up, otherwise called beeping, Sasuke let out an exasperated sigh of defeat and turns it off. Another day of meaningless things he already knows, screaming fangirls, and a few fanboys.

School.

Sasuke stretches as he is in the midst of yawning, and since karma is just as big of a bitch as his alarm clock, he fell off his bed. He now believed in karma since his life is going downhill. He decided he fell of the bed from the time he threw a rock at a fangirl because she was annoying him. He's the most popular guy in school, earning him many fangirls. He doesn't know if it was his raven, spiky hair, his onyx eyes, or his fasionable blue shirt that attracted all of the girls and boys, but he hated it nonetheless. It also could've been the fact that Sasuke was rich, but it didn't matter to him. Sasuke finally took falling down into consideration and brought himself up, level with his pitch black dresser. Everything in his room was pitch black, probably because bright colors give him headaches. Accually, alot of things give him headaches. Fangirls, fanboys, lights, fluorescent colors, loud noises, and the list goes on.

Sasuke got dressed in his 'uniform', consisting of a blue shirt and white shorts. That's what he always wears. He combed his hair and spiked it, giving it a shine. His navy blue hair matched his shirt, but he didn't really notice. Sasuke then made coffee, took an asprin, and walked out of his house with his backpack to the bus stop. Squeals are heard as he passes by people of various ages, and he was thankful he took two extra asprins than the label said was healthy.

He finally made it to his bus stop only to be confronted by more girls and boys. He rubbed his temples before continuing to endure all of the 'Ohmehgees' from the people around him. They act suprised to see him, and yet they mostly all knew that he came here and ran a mile from their homes to get here.

All of this was just for him though, of course.

Just. For. Him.

Although he was supposed to be happy that he got so much attention, he was suddenly getting the urge to bash each and every one of their skulls in. He never used to be so reclused, but most of his family passed away and there was only him and his brother left. His brother wasn't old enough to take care of Sasuke by the law, but he also wasn't old enough to drink beer, but that never stopped him. He always seemed sober though. Sasuke always supposed that his brother, Itachi, drank to reduce the pain of losing the family, but he found out Itachi didn't really mind the loss of family. Sasuke needed a way to keep from being sad at the lack of family, and he decided to turn his despair into anger and sometimes just calmness. And it was always a stress reliever to throw rocks at fangirls and boys.

But no matter what emotion Sasuke felt, he always kept it bottled up inside of himself. It wasn't very good for him, which he knew, but what the hell did he care? Well, the answer was, he really didn't give a flaming piece of shit. It showed on his skin that he obviously didn't care about his body considering he was a pale as a ghost. Also, it showed he didn't like the sun. Sasuke's thoughts trailed off as the people crowded around him, after awhile he learned how to block out any sounds besides anything in his mind.

_Hm...What a great day. The birds are chirping-oh wait, thats just the sound a bird makes when hit by a truck, the sky is blue-whoops, wrong again, the sky appears to be covered in smog, and the grass is green-damn...Wrong once more, thats just mold covering some dead grass. And I'm sure the first day of tenth grade will be even better...Wait, why didn't I take my car?_

Sasuke scolded himself as he remembered now that he had gotten a car for his sixteenth birthday. Although, it was too late since the bus came screeching to a halt in front of the mass of people. Everyone got onto the bus, waiting for the death contraption to begin.

XXX

(Naruto)

(Going back to where Sasuke started.)

Naruto rubbed his eyes and yawned a little bit. As soon as he was more awake, he remembered that today was the first day of tenth grade and quickly brightened. He pulled off his bright orange colored sheets on his bed and hoped that the morning would be like the perfect mornings you see on television.

Wrong.

Naruto jumped off of his bed only to fall onto his wooden floor. He rubbed his head and winced in pain as he got up from the floor. He strolled over to his white polished dresser and began to comb his spiky blonde hair. He put on orange and black clothes before leaving his room to go to his kitchen. As soon as he was in the kitchen, he made ramen noodles, his favorite, and began to eat in his small house. Though he didn't know Sasuke, he was in fact the complete oppostie of him.

Naruto likes bright, Sasuke likes dark.

Naruto likes ramen, when Sasuke prefers rice balls.

Naruto lives in a small house and has little money, Sasuke lives in a big house and has loads of money.

The things they oppose in go on for a long time. Little did they know that they were going to meet eachother today.

Naruto grabbed his backpack and dashed out of his house with an apple in hand, munching on it on the way to his bus stop. He finished his apple and threw the core in a nearby trashcan and proceeded on. Naruto lives in a poor city where there are many alleyways and it isn't safe to wander around at night. He finally weaves his way through the city to find the bus starting to leave. Reluctantly, he jumped on the bus and made his way towards his school.

XXX

(Sasuke)

As the school came into view, Sasuke knew that his day was going to be hell. He walked off of the bus only to be followed by a few fans. He just decided to wait for them to get bored of watching him, if that ever happened, or wait until his classes started. He was glad that he had a low number of fans in his classes, but only one of them could be bad news.

Sasuke waited outside of his classroom inside of a small hall way painted white and when the bell rang, he stepped inside. Some people would think that there wouldn't be that many fans in tenth grade, but they would be proved wrong. He walked in the classroom to see atleast twenty fans all smiling at him. His eyes widened and he took a step back.

_Th-there aren't this many people in my class, let alone fans...What the hell is this? Did I die and go to hell? No...That can't be it...This is far worse than any hell could be. This is just torturous._

As the fans started singing a tune for him, his left eye started twitching. It was the most horrific event he had seen in his whole entire life. The song went something like this:

Oh Sasuke, great and tall,

Would you catch me if I fall?

We are the Sasuke club,

Singing since you have a sub.

We love you Sasuke,

You're so divine,

Would you be mine?

Sasuke stood wide eyed, looking for the door handle to grab a hold of and start running away. Anywhere besides the classroom where he's held captive would be suitable for him. He wanted to go somewhere else, and his wish was granted.

The principal bursted through the wooden doors looking more than enraged.

"That's enough! I always have to stand outside of this classroom when there's a substitute here, and I've had it! Sasuke, come with me!"

Sasuke was happy to be leaving the class, but he was a bit worried of where he was going next. The principal hates him since Sasuke is smart and can counter anything thrown at him.

_Well, it is nice to leave the room, but hopefully he the principal doesn't throw me in a death chamber._

Sasuke stepped into the principal's office and took a seat.

"Sasuke, I have brought you here for two reasons."

Sasuke nodded, as to show the principal to stop wasting his time.

"I'm sorry to say this, but your brother, Itachi, has died."

Sasuke sat in the chair with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't have many emotions, but his brother was the only person he could count on. The only person left that didn't annoy the living shit out of him.

"And, since the fans of you here are begining to disturb the school quite alot, and since you don't have a guardian, you must move in with a boy who also doesn't have a guardian. He is your age. His name is Uzumaki, Naruto. I'm sorry for your loss and that you have to leave where you have lived for your life, but it must be done."

The principal frowned a little bit before continuing.

"I will drive you there."

Sasuke gave his principal a cold glare before stating, "I don't need your help, I have myself."

And with that, Sasuke stormed out of the school in search of his house so he could just be by himself.

_How could Itachi die? Ugh! This isn't fair! I'm not living with that Naru-whatever kid!_

When Sasuke got into his house he saw two police men looking at the dead body of Sasuke's brother. Sasuke began shaking and his eyes started to water.

"Are you Sasuke Uchiha? You should be getting to your new guardian's house. Your brother was killed by a group of men with guns. He didn't stop without a fight, though. He managed to knock out all of them but one who shot him inbetween the-I think I've said too much. Well, you must go to Uzumaki Na-" The policeman was cut off short.

"I know!" Sasuke choked.

He gave in and found the directions on mapquest. He began driving off towards Naruto's house, and when he got there he saw the small house he had to share with a complete stranger.

XXX

Jake: Aah...Writing keeps me sane.

Sasuke: Liar...

Naruto: Well, we hope you liked it as much as we did.

Jake: We? You mean _me._ I'm still semi-sane.

Sasuke: Liar...

Jake: Okay, fine, you caught me in the act. Damnit, foiled again. It's because of you and your stupid dog, or whatever...

Naruto: Well, R/R, and if you didn't like it, then you wasted your time! Yay!

Jake: Yuh, if you didn't like it, you don't have to tell me how much you hated it. You can if you want to waste even more time just to make me laugh, but otherwise whatever. I haven't gotten a mean one yet, but when I do, I will laugh! Laugh I say!

Two-thousand.


	2. The MessyHouse Horror

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Naruto and Sasuke would be complete gay lovers. Hehe...

_Thinking_

Narroration/Speaking

Jake: Sorry for the BIG delay, I didn't feel like writing.

XXX  
(Sasuke)

Sasuke pulled up to Naruto's house and brushed a hand through his hair. He sighed, and wiped his eyes, making sure not to leave any evidence of the noticable streaks of black running down his cheeks. Yes, Sasuke did indeed wear eye liner. He steadied a shaky hand to his eyes to note that, though his eyes were wet, he had in fact not been crying. Accually, it had more or less of an 'Uchiha cry'. The fasion of crying in which, you remain calm, although you have the sudden urge to strangle the next person who walked up to you, just to say 'Hi'.

_Why must this happen to me? Well, your brother's dead. Dumbass, didn't need to say it as if he wasn't trying to hide he that he was a whore._

Sasuke wasted a good fifteen minutes raging on about the man who had told him about his brother's death, although it was completely unnecessary. He knew that it wasn't making a difference, but he wasn't about to give up on the rant he had going. Oh no, he was going to rant until he died and met up with his brother in hell. Then he would find a way to spite that bitch that told him about his brother's death, even though he didn't even know the poor man's name.

_--And then he'll scream as the pig tramples him. Ha! That will show him not to..._

Sasuke eventually caught up with himself and noticed how pointless the conversation was. He groaned, rubbed his temples, and got out of his car. He slammed the door of the car shut, as if to warn any living thing near him that he was utterly pissed out of his mind. He furiously knocks on the door of Naruto's house.

XXX

(Naruto)

Naruto had been told about a person named Sasuke Uchiha living with him, but what he didn't expect was a maniac pounding on his door as he approached his house. Naruto gave a puzzled look in Sasuke's direction, "Uhm, Sasuke Uchiha...?". Naruto took a hand away from the books that he held in his grasp to scratch his head.

_Geez, what the hell is he doing?_

Sasuke turned his body around to look at the boy newly in front of him carrying books. Sasuke ending his rampage of banging on the door and sighed, "Uzumaki Nar--". Sasuke thought of the boy's name, but he hadn't really cared what his name was.

Naruto grit his teeth, "Na. Ru. To," He then realized he should probably be nice and smiled, "Naruto.". He held out his hand to greet Sasuke. He broke the sudden urge to strangle someone and bit his bottom lip. He looked at Naruto's hand and decided to just put his hand up, as if to say 'Hi'. He broke the sudden urge to strangle someone and bit his bottom lip.

_Hmm, can't remember my name. What a great start._

Sasuke stepped aside and Naruto took his hand back. Naruto slipped his hand into his pocket and felt his metalic key. He scooped it up and unlocked the door. Naruto led Sasuke into his house, "This is it.".

XXX  
(Sasuke)

Sasuke stepped into the house and saw that it was quite messy. Laundry tossed all around, empty ramen containers on the floor, and all of the things known to man consumed the wooden tiles. Sasuke's eye twitched at the mess, since he was a complete neat freak.

_Oh dear god...You've got to be kidding me._

"Don't mind the mess, you'll get used to it.". Naruto said, tossing his books and backpack on the floor beside him. Sasuke watched as Naruto sat down on a couch in what appeared to be a living room, and spoke once more.

"Well, come over and take a seat.".

Sasuke walked over to the room that contained Naruto and didn't bother to take a seat on the garbage that entirely covered the chair. He then looked at Naruto and crossed his arms, waiting for Naruto to say something more.

"Uhm, aren't you going to take a seat?". Naruto quirked an eyebrow.

Sasuke looked at Naruto as if he were going to start strangling little animals.

"I'll take that as a no. So, why are you here, anyways? My principal never told me the reason.".

Sasuke merely stared at Naruto.

Naruto sighed, "Atleast talk.". Naruto tried not to be so hyperactive, seeing as though Sasuke wasn't in the most peachy of moods.

Seeing as though Sasuke didn't want to talk, Naruto continued, "You won't be going to school tomorrow, that's good, right?".

Sasuke continued to stare.

Naruto huffed, "Oh come on!".

At this, Sasuke decided to speak up, "My brother died.".

Naruto turned sympethetic, "Oh, I'm sorry. Well, I'm sure it will get better. You just need to find something to take your mind off of things. Do you have a hobby? Maybe you could join a sports team. You look like someone who would be good at baseball, am I right?".

Sasuke regreted having talked, considering Naruto ceased to shut up. Naruto continued going on until Sasuke wanted even more to strangle someone.

"--And that's why I like the song 'Rock Lobster'.".

Releif.

_Finally, he's done..._

"Well, getting back on subject, do you have a hobby? A girlfriend, perhaps. Erm...Maybe a boyfriend...? Those might keep your mind off of things.".

Sasuke considered all of those ideas, "If you mean a girlfriend or boyfriend as in screaming fans, then I have plenty. And no, I don't have a hobby.".

Naruto looked puzzled.

"Uh...Are you famous?". Naruto cocked his head slightly.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a blank stare, "What, you mean you've never heard of me?".

Naruto shook his head.

Sasuke let out a sigh of relief, followed by a victory dance inside of his head.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, a little bit scared as Sasuke randomly blanked out and looked at the ceiling with a questionable look on his face, "Erm...Sasuke?".

Sasuke tensed.

_Oops, I should really stop doing that..._

Sasuke scratched his head, a little embarassed, while Naruto giggled, "Well, you talked.". Naruto smiled brightly as Sasuke glared daggers at him. Sasuke rolled his eyes and watched as an unexpected finger came close to his face, "Hm...Do you bite?". Naruto questioned, trying not to laugh his ass off in the process.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a stared that said, 'No, but I'll damned well chop it off if you keep it there'. Naruto cautiously brought his finger back, hoping that Sasuke really wasn't going to find a way to accually get his finger off.

Sasuke shook his head, "Dobe...".

Naruto huffed, "Bastard!".

Sasuke smiled inwardly, amused at how easily he could get the blonde irritated.

Naruto huffed once more, and crossed his arms across his chest, "Whatever. Well, you're probably hungry, do you want something to eat?".

Sasuke thought for a moment, before coming to a simple conclusion, "No.".

"I'm sure you really are hungry.".

"Nope".

"Liar."

"I'm. Not. Hungry.".

Coincidently, Sasuke's stomach rumbled right on cue and Naruto smirked at Sasuke's mortified reaction to the noise.

"Let's eat.". Naruto giggled, walking over to the kitchen.

Sasuke followed, against his own will, but it was as though his stomach was pulling him towards the messy kitchen. Sasuke looked down at his shirt to see it was being tugged on by a nicely tanned hand. Sasuke gave in and walked along with Naruto after merely brushing the other boy's hand off of himself.

Naruto opened the drawers to reveal several packs over different flavored ramen, much to Sasuke's displeasure.

"Ramen...?". Sasuke questioned.

"I practically live off of it.". Naruto smiled.

"And you're healthy? I now know why you're so skinny.".

Naruto looked down at his body to confirm that he, in fact, had a very slim figure.

"Well, you aren't necassarily 'macho man, either. I mean, your name says it all. Sas-UKE.".

Sasuke cringed, "Well, I doubt you could even beat me in an arm wrestling match.".

"Try me!".

So they arm wrestled several times, Sasuke winning every single one. Naruto went from confident to hopeful to hopeless to utter dismay before brightening once more.

"I'm just hungry!" Naruto chimed.

And again, after Naruto had ramen and Sasuke had a glass of water, they tried once more. Then twice, and then they went untill neither of them could stand the game of strength anymore.

"How...How did you win one-hundred fourty-seven matches straight?" Naruto spit out.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Hm, well I guess we know who the uke is, now.".

Naruto blushed a mad shade of red, "Am not!".

Sasuke scoffed, "Hn.".

Naruto blushed an even darker shade of red, "I am not!".

_Hmm, it's cute how he can get riled so easily. It makes me want to pounc--...What the hell was that?! I do NOT like him. Gross._

Naruto watched as Sasuke face changed quickly from pleasured to disgusted within the matter of five seconds and couldn't help but laugh at the expressions the raven-haired boy was making. When Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts, he saw an amused Naruto smiling at him.

"What is it, dobe?".

"Don't call me that, bastard!".

Again Sasuke was lost in his thoughts, though Naruto didn't have the knowledge to deduct that everytime that he got angered in the least, Sasuke went into a trance.

"Hn. I'm going to bed.".

Naruto nodded, "Okay I'll show you to your room.".

Sure enough, Naruto led Sasuke through the house and entered a room that, along with all of the other rooms, was messy.

Sasuke sighed, "Hmm...I guess I might aswell use my day off tomorrow as an advantage.".

"What?"

"Nothing...".

And so, they both went to sleep.

XXX

Jake: Not so bad, I liked it.

Sasuke: -Puking- Th-the thoughts...The-they won't l-leave me alone...

Jake: Haha, and you won't forget about Naruto for awhile.

Naruto: Boring...Where's the fluff.

Jake: Whatever, well R/R, you can change a person's life.

-Sad music plays from nowhere-

Sasuke: What the...

Jake: Just one R/R a day can save a life. Will you make a difference?

Naruto: -Teary eyed- Those comercials always make me sad...


End file.
